


Competitive Nature

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F, someone gets a tiny injury and it's not who you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Sometimes, even Diana is too competitive for her own good.





	Competitive Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week day 2: Rivals/Competition. This is based off the chapter in the manga where they have that volleyball game because I feel like Akko would definitely want a rematch. Enjoy!

Diana hissed as she applied a bandage to her knee, the force of her touch sending a sting throughout her body. 

“You okay?” Akko asked from beside her.

“Yes, yes,” she grumbled.

A scraped knee wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world, but that didn’t change how inconveniencing it was. It wasn’t often that she was foolish enough to get herself injured. If anything, her pride was more hurt than her body. Especially when she remembered how she came about this injury in the first place.

Before she had found herself in Akko’s room with a first aid kit that had no doubt seen its fair share of use with Akko around, the two of them had been out on the sports field playing a friendly(?) game of volleyball, one that had initially been Akko’s idea, but somehow Diana had gotten roped into it as well.

She was always getting roped into things wherever Akko was concerned, wasn’t she? At least this time, it was only something small and nothing that would have her regretting her friendship with a girl so troublesome as Atsuko Kagari… not that she had ever really regretted anything in the time they had been friends, she came to realize.

Regardless, the volleyball game had been… fun. Though, Akko had admittedly gotten infuriatingly good at the sport and managed to hold her own, causing Diana to grow more serious about the whole ordeal since she found she _ really _ did not want to lose. 

It was what happened at the end, however, that had caused her to be sitting at Akko’s desk, tending to her own wound, and mulling over the fact that maybe she had gotten a _ little _ too wrapped up in not losing.

In the chair next to her, Akko seemed to find a bit of humor in the situation and said in a teasing voice, “Usually I’m the one who ends up with scrapes and bruises. What happened to you out there?” 

Making sure the bandage was well enough, Diana straightened up in her seat. She smoothed out the fabric of her recreational wear that still had its scuffs and frowned. “I suppose… the pressure got to me and I became too competitive for my own good.” 

It was embarrassing to admit, but there was always something about Akko that wound her up and caused her to act in ways she typically didn’t. For one thing, if anyone else had tried to coerce her into an impromptu volleyball match, she would have denied on the spot. But not only had she accepted Akko’s challenge, she had gotten so invested in it that, in her efforts to not let Akko score a point against her, she lost sight of her coordination and stumbled over her feet while trying to prevent the volleyball from hitting the ground. In the end, both she and the ball hit the ground and the skin on her knee had been a casualty.

“Wow,” Akko giggled. “I know you can get competitive sometimes, but this is the first time it’s backfired on you. Does this mean I won that match?”

“Of course not, I never forfeited,” Diana scoffed, slightly miffed at the assumption. “And if I recall, we had an even score. You can’t just make the absurd claim that you won.”

In the back of her mind, Diana could hear a small voice saying _ there you go again, letting her wind you up. Is one silly game of volleyball worth this trouble? You’ve already injured yourself, for heaven’s sake. _

And Diana knew the very logical voice in her head definitely had a point. But as she listened to Akko go on to say, “You _ do _ know if we had continued the match, I totally would have won,” she decided the voice in her head would just have to curse her for deciding that, _ yes_, this silly game of volleyball against her silly friend who never stopped winding her up in the silliest ways _ was _ worth the trouble. 

But perhaps that was just because Diana was a little silly, too. Not all the time, though, that much was certain. But sometimes… 

She eyed Akko, feeling the annoyance at her bold (and obviously false) claim, and silently laughed at herself.

Yes, only sometimes, would she allow herself to be this silly over nothing.

“I assure you, you wouldn’t have beat me.” Diana smugly turned her nose up in the way she knew Akko hated. And sure enough, she found herself being stared at with red eyes fixed into a pointed glare.

“Alright,” Akko pursed her lips, “We’ll settle this another day. The second your knee feels better, we’re going back onto the field.”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else,” Diana said dryly, rolling her eyes. 

But she was smiling. And Akko was smiling with her.

That was another result of the competitive nature they shared between them. They managed to make it work in a way where they both got to grind each other’s gears, but they always made room for a smile. Because the moment they stopped smiling, _ that _was when everything truly stopped being worth it.

“Well, in the meantime, I’ll let my knee heal,” Diana continued. “And… thank you. For helping me. I commend your sportsmanship, but don’t think I’ll go easy on you next time.”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else,” Akko repeated with a sparkle in her eye. “Anyway, I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry after that game. So if you can walk, why don’t we go down to the cafeteria?”

“Of course I can walk, it’s hardly that serious of an injury.”

“I’m just saying, if you need me to carry you—”

“I absolutely do not. But lunch does sound nice.”

Despite what she said, Akko still made sure to extend a hand, helping Diana to her feet. And maybe it was a little unnecessary, but maybe Diana still liked it nonetheless.

“Ooh, you know,” Akko said as they headed out of the room, “we should have a contest to see who finishes their lunch the fastest.”

And as competitive as Akko often made her, at least Diana knew she had enough self control to not do _ that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
